wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Father
Archbishop Benedictus, formerly leader of the Church of the Holy Light, is the current leader (styled as the Twilight Father) of the insidious Twilight's Hammer cult, following the death of Cho'gall. As such, he is a high-ranking lieutenant of Deathwing and the Old Gods, and aids them in their efforts to destroy all life on Azeroth. Biography In his youth, the kindly Benedictus was the student of Lordaeron’s religious leader, Archbishop Alonsus Faol. Benedictus spent many years learning from his pious master and helped the Church of Light construct its most striking monument, the Cathedral in Stormwind. Following Faol's death, Benedictus took charge of the Church and swore to continue the good work his mentor had begun so many years ago.World of Warcraft manual, pg 170 World of Warcraft Benedictus is a level ?? elite located in the Cathedral of Light in Cathedral Square, in the human city of Stormwind. It is here that he trains young priests and shows members of the Alliance the way of the Holy light. Cataclysm Benedictus received a new outfit and a significant increase of the health pool in Cataclysm. During the Elemental Invasion, Archbishop Benedictus protected the Cathedral District from the Elements. Twilight of the Aspects With the Twilight Cult in disarray following the demise of its leader, Cho'gall, an enigmatic figure known as the "Twilight Father" has taken on a more active role in the cult's affairs. After capturing a pregnant blue dragon named Kirygosa, the sister of the new blue dragon aspect candidate Arygos, the Twilight Father makes an effort to hound what remains of the Wyrmrest Accord in Northrend. Using his twilight drakes to attack and take over the Wyrmrest Temple, the Twilight Father successfully claims the center of Dragonblight as the cult's own. His agents succeed in infecting a large amount of unhatched dragon eggs with a chromatic substance, hatching them as twisted abominations; though Krasus sacrifices himself to destroy the brood, the agents, and himself in an effort to save them from this pitiful fate. Regardless, the Twilight Father makes the temple his base of operations, and calls upon Deathwing for his new orders. In a conversation with Kirygosa, he displays a highly pious attitude and a certain love for "his children," referring to his nefarious cultist followers. The Twilight Father has a massive chromatic dragon named Chromatus brought before the temple, and goes about finding a way to awaken it. While inactive, it is not "deceased" per se, though what exactly it would take to bring the five-headed creature out of its slumber remains elusive to the Twilight Father's captive. Shortly after, The Twilight Father is harshly berated by Neltharion after Thrall manages to survive a twilight assault. Deathwing reveals that the Twilight Prophet had foretold Thrall's victory over Deathwing, and that as such, the former warchief of the Horde must be eliminated without fail. The Twilight Father later meets with Arygos, the duplicitous blue dragon aspect candidate who had sold his sister (Kirygosa) to the cult prior to their hostile invasion into Northrend. It is revealed that Arygos has entered into an alliance with Neltharion, promising him the loyalty of the blue dragonflight after what will no doubt be Arygos' ascension to the aspect of magic. Arygos later fails to do exactly that, and is subsequently killed by the infinite agent Aedelas Blackmoore. Arygos' blood is used to awaken the sleeping Chromatus, who proceeds to utterly defeat the new blue dragon aspect Kalecgos even at a fraction of his potential power. The Twilight Father is elated at this, and informs Kirygosa that he plans to "mate" her with him, in order to create a more powerful brand of chromatic dragon from her clutch. Repulsed, Kirygosa successfully manages to escape the Twilight Cult's grasp, and the Twilight Father is once again chided by an enraged Deathwing for his carelessness. Soon after, Wyrmrest is besieged by the remaining dragonflights. The Twilight Father mounts Chromatus himself; the hulking creature now at its full power. Though they successfully push back the dragon aspects, a surprise ritual initiated by none other than Thrall results in the aspects acquiring a number of powerful new abilities. Unable to counter them, Chromatus is cast down from the sky in a blaze of bright power; the Twilight Father in tow. In a desperate bid for survival, the Twilight Father contacts Deathwing. After an initial tirade of abuse directed at the Father's failure, Deathwing composes his anger and instructs the Twilight Father to keep a low profile for a while. Neltharion uses his dark magic to materialize his Twilight Father in Stormwind City. It is then revealed that the Twilight Father is none other than the Archbishop Benedictus himself, head of the Church of the Light and highly grateful for his second chance.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Dragon Soul For years, Benedictus' wise guidance has been instrumental in seeing humanity through bleak times. Yet beneath his apparent benevolence lies the shocking truth that he has pledged himself to the eradication of all life on Azeroth through the agency of his dark master... Deathwing and their masters. He is now found in the Chamber of Aspects of Wyrmrest Temple during the beginning of the Hour of Twilight. Quests * * Quotes ;Aggro *''Sacrilege! Defend the cathedral!'' ;Greeting *''Light be with you. What can I do for you today?'' *''Welcome to the Cathedral of Light.'' *''Be at peace.'' *''You are welcome here.'' RPG The current archbishop is a middle-aged man named Jarl, though following Church tradition he gave up his birth name when he was elected to this high position, and adopted a new, holy name. In his youth, he was the younger son of a wealthy Lordaeron merchant, and was raised to join the family business. He found religion instead, discovering the Holy Light after meeting an old traveler one night and almost dying when a pack of mercenaries attacked them both. After recovering, Jarl petitioned to join the Church, and was accepted immediately. The kindly Jarl was the student of Lordaeron's religious leader, Archbishop Alonsus Faol. Jarl spent many years learning from his pious master. He rose quickly to the rank of senior priest, and had charge of a large town in Lordaeron when the Scourge appeared. Jarl did his best to evacuate his parishioners and then joined them in their flight to Azeroth. The Church settled him in a town there, but soon promoted him to Stormwind City instead. While there, he helped the Church of Light construct its most striking monument: the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. He was being considered for promotion to bishop when Archbishop Faol died, and the council chose to elevate him to archbishop instead.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 153-4 The newly named Benedictus took charge of the Church and swore to continue the good work his mentor had begun so many years before. Benedictus is a soft-spoken man of average height and stocky build who looks more like a farmer than a religious leader. He still hates the Scourge for destroying his homeland, and has vowed to direct the Church in destroying that threat forever. Despite his quiet ways, Jarl is surprisingly adept at politics — at least in avoiding confrontation and forming alliances — and he has managed to keep the three bishops in check since his elevation.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 154 Trivia *"Benedictus" (or "Benedict") is a Latin name that has been the of sixteen popes of the Catholic Church, including the current . Given that Archbishop Benedictus' position as head of the Church of Light is similar to that of a pope, it is possible that the Archbishop's name was influenced by the traditional Latin name. However, Archbishop Benedictus was created when John Paul II was the pope, long before the reign of Benedictus XVI and so Archbishop Benedictus could not have been named after the current pope. *Due to technical issues with Bolvar, Benedictus was considered faction leader for Stormwind during patch 1.4.1 for PvP purposes. The patch notes jokingly stated that he had "staged a temporary coup." *During the Cataclysm beta, datamined soundfiles began to circulate the internet regarding Benedictus. In a scripted event with King Varian Wrynn, he would be outed as a member of the Twilight Cult and chased out of Stormwind. The event itself took place during the Alliance version of the Twilight Highlands pre-quests, and Benedictus himself would be engaged in place of Major Samuelson. However, this event was abandoned in a subsequent build. **In ''Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, it is revelead that Benedictus is a member ot the Twilight's Hammer; so far, this role has not been referenced in-game, until patch 4.3.0. *Benedictus is briefly mentioned in the novel Wolfheart. When Varian Wrynn learns that his son would like to study of the Light with the draenei Velen, he suggests that instead Benedictus can be Anduin's tutor. However, Anduin declines, saying that something "doesn't feel right" about the Archbishop. Patch changes * * * * * * See also *List of Stormwind NPCs References Sources External links es:Arzobispo Benedictus nl:Archbishop Benedictus Category:Humans Category:Quest givers Category:Major characters Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Unique voices Category:Priests Category:Twilight's Hammer Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects